Motion detection and object detection systems are well known in the art. Frequently, such systems monitor a user-defined area to detect when an object enters or passes through a monitored area. Such systems typically include an image capture device (such as a video camera or still camera) capable of capturing an image of the monitored area and, if required, a device for digitizing the captured images. The digitized images are analyzed in an attempt to detect whether an object has entered the monitored area. There are many different known methods and algorithms for analyzing digitized images for determining when an object has entered a monitored area. One of the most common methods is generally referred to as a change detection method.
Change detection is often accomplished by examining the difference between a current live image and a reference image, where the reference image contains only the static background of the monitored area. A reference image can be thought of as a representation of the monitored area as it would appear if no transitory objects were in view. Change detection algorithms often take two digitized images as input and return the locations in the field of view where differences between the images are identified.
Object detection systems are commonly used in environments that have dynamic lighting conditions. For example, in industrial settings, moving shadows can be cast on a monitored area or region, which can cause significant changes in ambient lighting conditions. Many existing object detection systems, including those that use change detection algorithms to detect objects, can be challenged by such shadows and/or other dynamic lighting conditions.